Peace
by Dolphin5
Summary: *This story has been re-written off Tamashii's version that she gave up on*THE ONE AND ONLY RED IN CHAPTER 4*CHAPTER 1 NOW UPDATED*Thierry has gained a peace treaty with the nightworld but how long will it last for with these rebals stirring things up.
1. chapter 1

This is the same as tamashii did, well, I did it to and so those who have already red it the first two chapters are the same but the 3rd and onwards are different. I apologise to those who were reading it before tamashii deleted it from the site she is just evil! Not really!  
  
now updated with recently found old bits lurking in my sent messages box never mind better late than never!  
  
Authors: tamashii and Law Disclaimer: Anything recognised is L J Smith's. Anything unrecognised is mine. Do not sue we have no money. Plot: The leaders of daybreakers meet the night world leaders in an effort for peace talks after a new group of vampires start wiping out large numbers of humans, shapeshifters and witches on both sides. Joining forces the night worlders and Daybreakers combine in a ball to open the talks. However both sides must put aside their prejudges and work in harmony. Will this happen? Prologue News broadcaster: Tonight more shocking attacks have taken place in the downtown Chicago area. The attacks that have for several months now are twisted. The police suspect it is done by a terrorist group that believes in mythical vampires and witches. Chief Inspector Morse why do you believe this? Morse: Because the victims have their blood drained. They are murdered in couples. One will be wearing vampire teeth and the other will be dressed up as a witch. News broadcaster: The police have still not caught these killers that have been plaguing our streets for now a months. Several inquiries have.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Thierry switched off the TV. He glanced round at the other guy. Ash was staring at the TV probably hoping it would blow up. Delos was looking at his left arm, twitching it, testing it. Probably contemplating blowing up the TV for Ash, Thierry thought amused. Eric looking worriedly about at the others. The attacks obviously made him uneasy. Quinn was looking out the window, looking distant.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked silently. Ash made a move towards the TV. Thierry raised an eyebrow. "It's not the TV's fault some more people are dead." Ash stared daggers at Thierry. " Not just people! They were soulmates. Happy couples. And they killed them just because they were happy"  
  
"Ash what are you more upset about? The deaths or the fact that it could have been you". Quinn said quickly " Or the fact that you haven't got layed in a while?" Ash threw the nearest convent objects towards Quinn. The vampire ducked and quickly a throwing objects fight started. Thierry, Delos and Eric quickly left the room. _*_  
  
The door slammed behind Mary-Lynette and Rashel. "What was all that about?" Lady Hannah asked. "Why on earth did they just get up and rush out the room?" Thea looked up. "Perhaps Ash and Quinn are in trouble?" Thea suggested. Rowan and Kestrel looked up with the same evil grin on their faces, saying simultaneously "They're fighting AGAIN". The girls burst out laughing.  
  
After they calmed down, Maggie suggested, "That's what you call male bonding." The girls began laughing again. Hannah and Thea went into hysterics. Thierry and Eric came in to see what was wrong. Rowan tried to tell them but she couldn't stop laughing. Rashel and Mary-Lynette came back. They were smiling and making comments about men that made Thierry give them a look.  
  
"Ladies" Thierry said, trying to keep the humour from his voice. "The ball is in a weeks time. You must design you dresses at least by this evening. You must hurry up." He turned to look at Mare and Rashel "Have those children stopped fighting yet?" Rashel shook her head slowly. Thierry chuckled and made his way out the room.  
  
"So Hannah you probably have got the latest on this gang. Tell all. We have heard very little except what has been on the human's news" Rowan asked clearing the air, as they all settled down to work on there designs again.  
  
" Well, they broke off from the night world about three months ago. The council had reprimanded them because they were fascists. They did not like any other species except llamia. They killed a witch in LA. They got mad and group of 25 broke off from the night world. They were joined by many others. They believed that only people who were cursed had soulmates. So they started killing. Not just soulmates but witches, humans, shapeshifters. They took as many from the night world as circle daybreak. This is why a truce has been called. To set up a peace talks and suspend any battle until after this threat is dealt with" A rye smile appeared on Kestrel's face.  
  
"Thierry sent a messenger to the night world headquarters, asking for a temporary truce until this threat is caught. They agreed to meet on neutral ground. England. London. Thierry had a house here and so do several night worlders. And they arranged this ball, to introduce people." -*-  
  
The soulmates collapsed around the fire in Thierry's mansion. Thea was talking softly in Eric's ear. Quinn lay stretched out on a couch listening to Rashel reprimanding him for his earlier fight. Ash and Delos had gone hunting, while Mare lay on the floor talking with Rowan and Kestrel. Maggie sat hunched up in a corner writing to Miles. Thierry sat quietly watching Hannah gently fall asleep buried in his shoulder.  
  
Ash and Delos walked into the room. They looked very eerie after they had fed. Ash turned to Quinn: "Marshall Blackthorns hanging about. Saw him while in St James Park. Good spot to hunt that." Quinn gave Ash an odd look. Disbelievingly Quinn repeated the name. "Marshal Blackthorn. In London?? I don't think so. 1) I know he is broke having won a recent bet with him, 2) He hates humans 3) he hates the rain.  
  
Thierry was beyond caring about a Blackthorn. He simply picked his soulmate up and carried her lightly to her own room and left for his. Rowan and Kestrel soon followed suit. Delos eventually convinced his soulmate to finish her letter in the morning. He half dragged her to her room and after 5 min he had not reappeared.  
  
"Lucky bastard" Ash muttered. Unluckily for him, Mary-Lynette was right behind him. She turned him around and kicked him in the shins. He hopped backwards. "Oh didn't see ya there, Mare". Trying the best to pull of a cat like smile. Mare stormed off to her room.  
  
He heard giggles behind him and turned to see Rashel and Quinn laughing at him. They rushed up the stairs before any injury should come to them. Ash soon left up the stairs for his own room. -*-  
  
Mary-Lynnette was back home alone at Rowan, Kestrel, Jade and Ash's' house and she was scared. There was something outside. "Why won't it go away?" she cried. "It's one of them a head vampire, it's found out about ash and me it wants to kill us. I would let it find ash it can kill me but not ash" Footsteps resounded on the porch. Oh god ohgodohgodohgod -*- Mary Lynette flew out into the corridor. That had to be a nightmare. Ash had to be all right. He had to. She would die without him. -*- "We have one week, boy. One week. I want those powerballs ready for the ball. And we will give them a party they'll never forget." -*- Again sorry to any one who has already read this chapter. All reviews welcome no matter what they contain! 


	2. chapter 2

Thank-you to the four people who reviewed the last chapter. I am very ashamed of tamashii as she obviously "persuaded" you to review.  
  
Tamashii- I am not phycotic at all or unstable, I was still breathing and you were mean to force people to review my story and you should always look out for saucepans as they just come and make that dent in your nose bigger- hehehehe-.  
  
Redaura- thank you for the review and I am glad you liked it and please break another of tamashii's characters bones it will do her good.  
  
Anaita Readfern- thank you for the review and I am affrade from the next chapater it will be quite different from before as tamashii had to get rid if the files and forgot to send them to me who was supposed to be writing it with her!  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Mary-Lynette flew through Ash's door and tripped straight over a pile of clothing. Landing flat on her face and moaning slightly, Mare pulled herself up. And she saw him. Sleeping peacefully on his bed. Relief sweaped through her.  
  
She slowly went round to the other side of the bed. Picking up the covers she slipped underneath them. Ash was still fast asleep and her nose was still throbbing. Quietly she snuggled up against him. He moved his arm round he, still only half awake. He started to wake up and moaned "If your gonna have a nightmare. Do it quietly." She buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
-*-  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home? The lives of the party have arrived!" Jez shouted throughout the house. Jez dumped her small black bag on the polished floor. Morgead came in carrying several suitcases. Iliana Walked in behind him swinging a pink fluffy bag. "It's such a shame Galen and Keller couldn't come. It would have been such fun with them."  
  
"Jez, good to see you, Morgead, and Iliana, excellent." Thierry welcomed his latest guests. "I am sure you're tired. Come follow me to your rooms. Well after this only Galen and Keller to arrive."  
  
-*-  
  
4 hours before the ball. Panic reaches every corner of the mansion. The ball was being held at a special hall that dealt with balls. Hannah had been spending every spare moment there making sure it was ready. Thierry had been dealing with the politics and Quinn had been dealing with the security arrangement. All had been dead on their feet the last few days.  
  
Eventually everyone assembled in ether Hannah or Thierry's room, depending on male or female. Screams soon erupted from Hannah's room as the dresses were seen. They were beautiful. They shone like a liquid. Reflecting every colour and surpassing all expectations.  
  
Rashel, Jez and Keller all had ones that could be fought in and conceal weapons (this had been arranged without anyone except the girls knowledge). They had slits up the sides and were in different styles. All were Black. Mary-Lynette and Iliana had full length ones that were in baby pink for Iliana and Midnight blue for Mary-Lynette. Rowan and Kestrel had really short spaghetti straps ones in red for Kestrel and deep purple for Rowan. Maggie had an Emerald green flowing dress, which brushed the floor.  
  
Poppy had just arrived with her Gillian and Harmony Harman. Poppy rapidly put on a ¾ length violet dress and helped Gillian put on her flesh-coloured dress. Harmony hugged her cousin Thea and they hurriedly put on Harmony's full length black backless dress.  
  
Gillian rushed up to the back wall. All the girls were standing together talking they were all so beautiful. Gillian reached for something to hold onto. She found something and rested her weight on it. It gave way and she fell backward through the door into Thierry's room.  
  
David was only half dressed with no trousers on. Thierry and Morgead were comparing abs with Eric who was almost completely starkers. Galen was fully dressed along with Phil (Poppy's brother, Harmony's date) and Miles (Maggies bro, Iliana's date). Ash and Quinn were in boxers preparing to start a fight. Delos was adjusting his tie in a mirror.  
  
None of them had noticed Gillian. All the girls had now crowded around the door staring at the guys. "It's a zoo" Maggie commented. None of the guys noticed except Delos who turned to see all the girls laughing there heads off. He looked about and coughed loudly. All the guys turned to see Delos and then the girls. Ash and Quinn stopped mid blow and froze.  
  
Pandemonium insued. Ash and Quinn ran to find some trousers while Thierry shouted at them to get out. "We're not in" Jez smirked and Kestrel gave her a high 5. Eric grabbed the closest shirt that happened to be Ash's and Ash also wanted it. Morgead stood laughing. Miles, Phil and Galen laughed with the girls.  
  
The girls eventually retreated back to their own room, but the sounds of ecstasy continued for another hour at least. Eric had still not turned the right colour and it took kind words from Thea for him to come out of the bathroom.  
  
The girls put their coats on. They weren't ordinary coats. They had a hood but no sleeves. They draped on the ground. Each was the colour of the girl's dress. They had on the right hand shoulder a crest, of whichever their soulmate had. Mary-Lynette, Kestal, Rowan, Maggie and Rashel had the Redfern crest. Jez had the Blackthorn. Thea had the Harman as did Harmony, Iliana and Gillian. Poppy had the Raumessen crest. Keller had the Drache crest.  
  
The girls all loaded themselves into a limo. Excited beyond their imagination.  
  
-*-  
  
Reviews always inspire so pressing that button on the screen will help the next part come that ever bit quicker. 


	3. chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews and to those who have read it but haven't reviewed and I have a couple of apologies to get the sequel to a story I am reading.  
  
Tamashii- I am very sorry and I will bang myself over the head 50 times to make up for it (did I do alright in that quiz of yours?)- My head hurts now! Sniff, sniff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Redaura- I am sorry it is just that I know that she would do that and you see I like to annoy her and her me. So we don't take it to heart, we just insult the other person back. (She started it really, by deleting peace in the first place without my approval!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3-  
  
  
  
When the girls got to the hall the guys had not arrived yet, so they pulled their hoods up - the hoods were designed so that they were treated as equals not as species - and went to look around. There were lots of other women there already with their hoods up and so the men that were there already took advantage of that and were flirting with any one they could get near, especially the Redfern men.  
  
One vampire was harassing the Rdfern girls when the guys arrived. Ash and Quinn just walked straight through the crowd and told the vampire to get lost (which he did when he saw who it was). Ash walked round to Mare and asked if she was ok. This shocked the girls as their hoods were all still up.  
  
"How did know it was me Ash?" Mare asked after they had all recovered. "Did you bug me or something?"  
  
"Um that would be what I have done to us all," confessed a quiet voice belonging to Hannah, "For once Ash is only guilty of one thing, using the locator to find you! By the way we have to start the ball officially now, so girls follow me, guys follow us until we get to the top of the stair then turn left. Oh and if you see Thierry could you tell him to wait five minutes then start announcing the couples."  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
"I Thierry Descouedres shall now introduce the couples who helped to organize this ball: I start with Mr. Gorgon Redfern and his partner Mrs. Opal Redfern.  
  
"Please say that is a mistake, Quinn? It has to be a mistake!" Ash started to panic, "what are my god-dammed parents doing here" Quinn mentally shook him and reminded him of Mare just as Thierry called out, "Mr. Ash Redfern and his partner Miss. Mary-Lynette Carter. When Ash saw Mare at the top of the stairs he nearly fell over the banisters but managed to stop himself as Thierry glared at him and took hold of Mares arm and escorted her down the stairs. Ash took her as far away from his parents as possible as he was scared what they would say. When he saw Rowan and Kestrel come down the stairs her mentally called them over.  
  
" Ash what is it now? Shit mum and dad are coming over. Lets escape! We'll explain every thing once we hide." Said Rowan rushing off towards the back rooms and the fire exits. 


	4. chapter 4

I would like to thanks Tamashii for the loan of Red for this chapter, only for a minute, but he is here!  
  
Thank you Tamashii, as you are one of the only reviewers that I have left.  
  
Meepmeepthesheep- I know I told you to look at it but did you really have to use this name and write that annoying pointless message out? And you have not even read it! You are so evil! Even more so than Steven (which is a very hard thing to do I can tell you!)  
  
  
  
To any one who has been waiting for me to update I suggest that you read chapter one again as I have added some recently found information to the start so that it makes sense now.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
When they stopped running they listened carefully for any movement other than themselves. They were now standing on the roof of the building after scrambling up the fire escape stairs on the outside of the building and they were all alert. Mare started to panic that her heart was being too loud as it was so quiet but Ash then started to speak so she stopped panicking and listened as she had a feeling that what ever he was about to say was something that she needed to hear to understand why they had run for.  
  
"I have to tell you about our sister. She. "  
  
"What about Jade?"  
  
"Not Jade. Our other sister. She is about 13 and her name is Jasmine. The thing is that she is not an ordinary lamia vampire. She is dragon and has been since she was born and she is kinda my twin."  
  
"Unless you have been lying to me about your age she cannot be your twin if she is only 13 years old. The bit about her being a dragon I believe as in one of your memories I saw someone that looked like you doing some very powerful spell, but I just thought that it was an imaginary friend that you used to have to play with other than humans."  
  
"She is also a very powerful dragon and she has been influenced by their parents so that not even Ashy boy here could communicate with her through the twin link that they share (they aren't actually twins but they have always been very close and she is their adopted sister). Their parents adopted her after they had a stillborn #, she was found wandering around LA.  
  
Ash's parents hate him now as just before he left the enclave to join circle daybreak he managed to communicate with her and she is now trying to escape the enclave and join circle daybreak with us. You know that dragons have horns to show how powerful they are, well the most horns we have come across on one dragon is 6 and well Jasmine .." Quinn explained when he was cut off by a new voice and Mare could tell that there was a conversation going on over her head as well.  
  
"Did someone say my name, Quinn? Because if it was I they were referring to I would actually appreciate being informed in advance of it so I could prepare a fitting death for them if it is not about what pressies that they are going to get me. Hi Ash, Rowan, Kestrel and Mary-Lynette."  
  
*Why are you here Jasmine and who are you with? Not still with that Callum Eele are you? * Ash mentally asked her.  
  
"I have come to please mum and dad and to ask Thierry on the quiet if he can make an excuse for me to stay with you guys rather than go back to that stupid enclave that they call home. Mare (is it ok for me to call you that?) you are probably wondering how I know your name and how that I can be thicko here's twin if I am 6 years younger than him and that I am his adopted sister. Well as you know I am a dragon and so I can read people's minds very easily and with the twin link that Ash and I share I got your name, how that you are human, his soulmate and the best thing that has happened to him since he got 4 little sisters to protect, boss around and play with. Oh yea and the fact that he *don't you dare say it to her Jasmine or I swear that I will kill you regardless of the link! * Would kill himself if it meant that you would live and not be hurt. Even though you would because of the soulmate link, but, there again Ash never was the smartest pea in the pod so to speak, so he would not think of that but it is still a very sweet thought."  
  
  
  
Suddenly although she did not know why Mare could sense that Ash's parents and another boy were coming this way to find them and that they were not happy. "I think that your parents and another boy are coming this way and Ash don't give me that look as I don't know why I can sense it either, especially as you haven't yet. Have you sensed it yet Quinn or Jasmine?"  
  
"No I haven't Mare how about you Jasmine? But if it is them like you say and I don't doubt you at all then we need to run now and unfortunately the only way is down so Ash you had better be steady on your feet as you will be carrying Mare so she does not kill herself jumping down as we are 10 floors up and it is concrete underneath us."  
  
"I have sensed it and we really should jump or I could shift us all into flies and we could fly down and that way Ash wouldn't be able to chance not landing properly with Mare. Which is it going to be quick? Too late, we are going to have to jump as they are too close. Ready one, two, JUMP!" They all landed just as they heard the roof doors opening so they ran to the nearest car, which just happened to be the one the girls came in and they drove back to where they were staying with Thierry.  
  
Looking back in the distance, Mare could make out three figures standing on the roof. One was male and he had dark hair and what looked like Ash's eyes so she assumed that he was Ash's dad and there was a lady with blond hair and deep brown eyes and she had Ash's facial features. The boy standing next to them was obviously annoyed and he was very short compared to the others and to her she assumed. He had dark blond hair and green feather like eyes and she did not think that he was lamia or made vampire, he was more like a witch but he seemed as though something big had damaged him and his powers. She still did not understand how she could sense this and make out their facial features like the colour of their hair and eyes especially in this light and from this distance.  
  
_*_  
  
Silent figures moved in the pitch black. Nixal smiled. "Good good. We are almost ready. She will be ours." One of the silent figures dropped onto the floor. She was female and her black cat suit showed all her muscles beneath her skin.  
  
"Yes, my lord. The Night World will never know what hit them."  
  
Maniacal laughter ricocheted off the ceiling.  
  
-*-  
  
Back at the ball Thierry was starting to get worried as Ash, Quinn, Mare, Rowan, Kestrel and Jasmine were not to be found anywhere and he was starting to feel that something was going to happen later that night. He noticed some others looking around worriedly and then he heard Rashel asking every Daybreaker in the place if they had seen Quinn as it was his time to keep watch on the west fire escapes and roof lights with her.  
  
When she got to Thierry he just beckoned her to follow him. He led her out and grabbed Hannah on the way out. He also mentally shouted to Delos, Jez, Morgead, James, Poppy, Galen, Keller, and Nissa to get out now and to bring their soulmates and the others with them and to meet at the car ASAP as it was very important.  
  
-*-  
  
  
  
  
  
* Thierry this is Red, Gay Pariee at 60ad? The massacre? Either way, I have a friendly warning to give you. The ball you are attempting to successfully host, has a surprised planned by someone I would never like to go near any of my social occasions. Enjoy yourself Thierry, Theorn. *  
  
Thierry jumped out of his skin as the voice came into his head. It was definitely he, Red. It looked like he was right, there were two night worlders standing behind a great towering oak across the road. He quickly ushered them all in the car and Nillson drove off as fast as he could without being to obvious that they were leaving in a hurry.  
  
-*-  
  
Suddenly they heard tyres squealing down the drive and it skidded to a stop outside the door and Quinn opened the door looking shocked as it was not like Nillson to drive like that, it was more like Ash or him or even Rashel. When Rashel got out and saw Quinn she rushed over to him and hugged him hard. Then she started to tell him off, but Mare rushed past and nearly knocked Rashel over.  
  
Rashel was surprised that Mare had nearly knocked her over but she just put it down to it being a surprise and not being aware, as she had been pleased to see Quinn was fine.  
  
"Thierry, please could you come to your office now as you have a new member who we really could do with as it would give us a huge advantage over the night world and the rouge group. We have also just had a strange letter delivered by a local boy who was paid to give it to us!"  
  
At this every one shut up and looked open mouthed to Quinn who just nodded in agreement to what Mare had just said. Thierry then rushed in the mansion and to his office with Quinn and Mare coming behind him. When he entered the office Ash was leaning against the wall looking out the window at something that only he could see and sitting on a chair in the middle of the office was the last person he expected to see no sorry people not red! Though I wish it was but Tamashii is busy so she can't write for him! "Jasmine what are you doing here. It can not be you that Mare was talking about was it? If it was I am not telling your parents nor did any of us brain wash, force, blackmail you or make you join in any other way that you might think of that is not very nice."  
  
" I am the one Mare was talking about and I don't actually intend on going back to my parents biological or otherwise. Can I join or not Thierry? I would be very useful to you!"  
  
"But you could also be very dangerous for us as there was an attack planned on the ball and we got out just incase and I had to be informed by an enemy, Red to be exact! So can you join?"  
  
Please review as they are always welcome and there will hopefully be more Red in some of the chapters to come. If you want him to feature in this story then bug Tamashii with tons of reviews and please make them nice if you want to see him in this again! 


	5. chapter 5

Part 5-  
  
AT THE BALL-  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and all the doors and windows crashed in sending glass and wood every where. Lots of vampires were seriously injured or killed by the flying shards of wood which seemed determined to impale themselves in the vampires who were trying to escape and to see what had made the doors and windows explode. The next thing that Callum knew was that he was up against a wall and was being held there by his old best friend in the human world Michael Amor. Michael had a knife to his throat and had hold of his hands so that he could not try to cast a spell on him. Little did Michael know about the fact that Callum would not try to do a spell, as he himself had a spell cast on him to stop his spells from working properly. Michael said four things to Callum , " you betrayed me, bye" and with that he swiftly, without wincing, dragged the knife though Callum's neck until his head fell to the floor with a thud. Michael turned around and was shoved against the wall by a boy about 19 with brown hair which was short and tussled and green eyes which seemed to have no pupils. He was about 5'9" and was wearing a white tuxedo which was obviously designed to take the Mickey out of James Bond. The boy was a vampire and he drank Michael dry.  
  
"For Callum, even though I hated him" he said once he had finished.  
  
" Than what have you just done?" a voice enquired and the boy turned round to face the speaker who was Ash's dad.  
  
"I have told you before and I will tell you again, my name is now Kane, not death as that is just too cliché with my job." The boy replied.  
  
"Well Kane we should go now as this will be quite suspicious now. They then turned towards where Ash's mother was waiting and they walked out of the door.  
  
Sorry this chapter is short. It is just that it is being used to introduce a new character who might have an important role later on. More Red may be on the way depending on whether Tamashii is still talking to me or not and she knows why. 


End file.
